This invention generally relates to shelves and to shelf brackets, and more particularly to shelves and to shelf brackets that are secured in a corner of a room or closet.
One type of corner shelf support bracket comprises a pair of wings or legs that are flexibly or pivotally connected together at one end and which is installed in a corner by bringing those wings or legs into a tight pressure fit against the walls or surfaces forming that corner. Brackets of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,143; 1,286,588; 1,159,813; and 682,192. U.S. Pat. No. 814,811 discloses a very similar bracket except that the adjacent ends of the legs or wings of that bracket are not mechanically directly linked together.
One disadvantage of the brackets shown in the listed references is that the brackets comprise a multitude of metal or wood pieces that are individually formed and later connected together. Forming and then joining together these multitude of pieces is time consuming and expensive. Another disadvantage of these brackets is that they may be exposed in use, producing an unappealing appearance, especially if they are located near or above eye-level.